Ice and Dark
by Hmob1994
Summary: One snowy night, Dark calls out to Krad. What could they learn about each other, and indeed, about themselves? KradxDark, Yaoi, slightly angsty. Rated T to be safe. Some slight spoilers, but not enough to ruin the whole series.


**A note from ME! **It snowed last night. Really thick snow as well, and I've been out all day with my friends. This was inspired when one of my friends said "It always snows in the night. It's like Night and Snow are made for each other." And then another friend said "Like Light and Dark." And a third friend said "You mean like Krad and Dark." So... yeah.

Oh, and anyone who's reading "A day with Dark." And is wondering what the hell I'm doing writing crappy one shots when I should be finishing my stories, I'M SORRY!

I've got writers block on ALL my existing stories! And then when I could think of what to put next in "A day with Dark" I got halfway through, and then the stupid laptop shut down on me, and I was too depressed to write any of it because I had lost four pages of work and an epic fight scene...

Is there any hard core Yaoi scenes in DNAngel? No? WELL THERE SHOULD BE! And if I owned it, there would be. A lot. So many, you'd all have bloody noses. THE LOT OF YOU!

EDIT: Yah! I got my first review for this story! They pointed out that I had made some spelling mistakes, and when I went back and skimmed through it, i just thought, "Holy *+#, there IS a load of spelling mistakes!"

I was probably so excited about the snow, I forgot to look through it properly...

So here's the slightly revised version. If anyone else sees any mistakes, please let me know! It'll help me become a better writer, at least.

**Ice and Dark**

Daisuke stared at the black sky, smiling. White puffs fell, faster and faster, down onto the waiting ground. It reminded him of glittering crystals, and he smiled happily.

_Daisuke..._

_**Yeah, Dark?**_

_I've got a favour to ask of you..._

Daisuke stared at the box in his hands.

_**What is it?**_

_Open it._

For the past night as Daisuke had hunted through the many treasures stashed away over the centuries by the Niwa's, Dark had refused to give a straight answer to Daisuke's questions about it. He had never heard of an Hikari artwork called the Love confession... He slipped open the catch on the box, and stared at the artwork.

_**Wow...**_ Nestled in blue velvet, an intricate bracelet glinted innocently. At was pure black, and had a milky opal in the centre. As Daisuke put it on under Dark's instructions, the bracelet wound up his arm, all the way to his elbow.

_Now, press your hand against the opal until it's too hot to bare._

Daisuke did so. It quickly grew in temperature, until Daisuke had to pull away to stop from getting burned.

"Ah!" White light filled the room, and Daisuke slid away, until he stopped, resting against the wall. He glanced at the bracelet.

It wasn't there.

"Oh no... no no no no... Mum will kill me if I lose an art work.

"Relax Dai." Daisuke looked up, and felt his mouth drop open.

"How..." Dark was stood in the middle of the room where Daisuke was before he had been chucked across the room.

"The Love confession has the power to separate souls. However, it only works for a few hours, and it takes years for it to charge up enough magic to do it again. When you pressed your hand to the Opal, I was sucked from your body, and then when you took your hand off, I was released."

"Oh..."

"This is only one half of it though."

"Who's got the other half?" Dark smiled at him.

"I'll tell you another time." And with that, he was running up the stairs, summoning his ever faithful familiar.

Satoshi looked at the falling snow with disdain. He never liked the night, and the icy snow which was sure to make life difficult in the morning only made it worse. Krad, however, was a different story.

Krad loved the night – he said it reminded him of someone special – and he was watching the snow through Satoshi's eyes with a fascination that would better suit a five year old child. Not that you would link Krad with a five year old child, of course...

"Krad..." Satoshi looked up at the unseen voice.

_**Who was that?**_

_..._

_**Krad?**_

_Satoshi, can you get a box from under the bed for me, please?_

Surprised by Krad's unusual politeness, Satoshi did so, and opened it.

"Ah." Resting in red velvet was a pure white bracelet, with a black Onyx lying innocently on it.

_**The Love confession?**_

_Yes. One of the gentler Hikari masters made it for Dark ages ago. He designed it in two pieces... half for Dark, and the other half for me._

Satoshi nodded, and put it on, resting his hand on the Onyx. As he let go of it, he was thrown across the room, but was ready for it, and managed to land without injury. Krad flexed his wings.

"I'll be back soon." And he opened the window, slipping into the night.

"Krad." Dark said as he floated in front of the white angel.

"Dark." Krad answered. Dark nodded.

"Come on. This way." They flew for ten minutes, Krad not asking about their destination and Dark not explaining why he had called him out. Eventually they landed in a large field. Snow lay thickly on it, making it sparkle and glimmer in the moonlight. Krad stared, awestruck. The sometimes tacky Hikari artworks held no value to him. He didn't see them as beautiful, but as a burden. But this... this was a natural wonder, not a man made piece of trash.

"Pretty isn't it?" Dark asked casually. Krad turned away from the beautiful landscape to face Dark.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked impatiently. Dark sighed.

"I was reminded of you." He answered. Krad frowned.

"Me?"

"Because of the snow. It's pure white... it looks so innocent... so pure and precious, like diamonds floating from the sky, and yet... it's deadly. It feels no remorse for the creatures it's killed, the people who froze to death, the injuries people have received because of it... Spend too long in it, and you are certain to eventually die... frozen to death while staring at the way it sparkles." Dark watched Krad's reaction out of the corner of his eye. His body made no changes, it didn't tense, or droop... but Krad turned his head away, and Dark was sure it wasn't the aloof, proud action that was normal for Krad. It was a sign of guilt... He hoped it was a sign of guilt, prayed for it... because he couldn't bare knowing that Krad, his other half, and the person he cared for most, despite numerous attempts at murdering each other.

"And yet... it's beautiful. And if you know how to play properly with it, gentle, almost loving..." Krad frowned.

"You've forgotten something." He stated, his deep voice echoing in the night, filled with bitterness and sadness, not the usual contempt and hatred it held.

"And what's that?" Dark asked, encouraging his other -half to talk, to stop harbouring this hatred, this sadness, this _pain_ to himself.

"Snow may be beautiful on the outside, or when you first see it, but humans mistreat it. They kick it about, throw it, use it as play-weapons... they make figures out of it, which eventually melt and crumble, until it's built up, again and again... And at the end of the day, it turns into sludge, which is shovelled away, discarded..." Krad's eyes looked moist and shiny to Dark, but then he blinked and it was gone, and Dark dismissed it as a trick of the light.

He knew how the Hikari's mistreated Krad... used him and viewed him as a weapon that should be feared. The Niwa's had always welcomed Dark with open arms, viewing him as one of the family, but Krad... his own creators viewed him as nothing more than an object. No wonder he had turned out this way...

"But, no matter how often the humans get rid of it... however many times the shovel it away, or it melts, mistreated and forgotten into sludge, it still comes back, shiny and beautiful as it ever was. It never gives up, always rising up, even if humans beat it, kick it, _hurt _it... That's got to be admirable... don't you think?" They had both stopped talking about snow long ago, and they knew it. This was about Dark convincing Krad that, no matter what he thought of himself, he was a wonderful creature, and should never be forgotten. Krad turned away.

"I was reminded of you as well, tonight. I'm reminded of you every night."

Dark looked at him.

"Really?"

"You're name is fitting. Because you are exactly like the night. You're dark and mysterious. The night doesn't care who might fear it, or who wants the day to last longer. It just gets on with its job, and then goes, not caring again about people... People who want it to stay... who enjoy their encounters, however brief, with it. And... it's dark, and mysterious, and maybe even occasionally scary, but there are pinpricks of light, which show you... maybe it DOES care about these people who fear the dark. And it always come back... maybe it does care about the people who want it... who love it... who... love... you..." Krad trailed off, and looked away. Dark smiled gently, and walked towards Krad, revealing in the soft crunching beneath his feet. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the Ice Demon... HIS Ice Demon. He leaned towards Krad's ear, and whispered lightly.

"I love you too... I've always loved you..."

Krad's eyes widened, and he started to turn. However, Dark spread ever black wings, and flew off before Krad could ask if it was true, laughing in the night.

"I'll see you again!" He shouted, as he rose higher.

Krad watched him rise out of sight, and smiled, a small but genuine one.

"I'll... see you again."

And so, Light and Dark parted once more, safe in the knowledge that, although they may be Ice and Dark, their story would not be nearly as tragic as that.

Because they are Snow and Night. And like snow and night, they are fated to meet... again... and again.

**A note from ME! **Hoorah for Yaoi!

Don't you love yaoi? Review if you love Yaoi! And um... include a comment on the story with that, too... *Wink wink, nudge nudge.*

I know! For my 1st, 5th, 10th, and 20th reviewer (Like I'll get that many for a one shot.) I'll write a one shot about Krad and Dark of their choice, with them in it. Just give the details in the Review.

Oh, and if I get 100 reviews (Humph. Dream on...), I'll write a special, proper story (Between five to ten chapters) of the 100th reviewer's choice.

Deal?

EDIT: THANK YOU oi!

Oi is my first reviewer to this story... YAH! But they didn't ask for a story...

Hmm, maybe I'll just give up on that idea...

Remember, if any of you see any more mistakes, please tell me! (I'm updating this in BACS, so I've only been able to skim quickly through it...^.^ Sorry, Mr Smith! I promise I'll catch up!)

Again, thank you, oi! And yeah, out of the whole piece, that's probably my favourite line too. This is my first attempt at a serious story, and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out!


End file.
